1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is that of test equipment for screen alignment. More specifically an automated testing system for screen alignment.
2. Prior Art
Television cameras are used to detect screen distortion. Often it is the case that the number of pixels on the monitor to be tested is greater than that of a television camera. Because of that problem, multiple cameras must be used to test screen alignment. Also, more than one television camera must be used to resolve sensor problems caused by background noise. In order to get a system that checks each pixel on the screen, a number of sensor bits are used to determine the distortion of the screen.
Thus automated testing equipment for screen alignment must deal with a number of difficulties. One difficulty is that multiple television cameras are required, which both increases the amount of time necessary to test a screen and increases the expensive of the testing equipment. In addition, the results from prior art testing systems are often incomplete or unreliable, and the systems themselves are not user friendly.
What is needed is a apparatus for testing screen alignment that is both fast and reliable. One object of the present invention is to provide such an apparatus. Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a apparatus that tests for a number of possible distortion errors. A third aspect of the prsent invention is to provide for a system that can be easily utilized on the mass production of screen equipment.